


Bubbles

by Allyexis123



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nymphs - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyexis123/pseuds/Allyexis123
Summary: Tera is a tree nymph who got bored and decided to join the human world. And when she did, she met the love of her life; Bear





	Bubbles

“I think I’m gonna go get another tattoo” I said walking into the living room where my girlfriend sat on the couch reading a book. Our living room had a unnaturally large amount of really comfy chairs, pillows, and blankets in it because we used it as a hangout room us and all our friends. And none of us cared anything about a TV. We had the whole room decorated in a large variety of colors. In the words of our close friend, Malela, ‘it looks like a unicorn threw up in here.’ but we still loved it anyways.  
“And what will it be this time love?” my girlfriend, Bear, answered without looking back at me.  
“I want bubbles on my face!” she turned to look at me now, a confused look in her eyes. It was adorable.  
“And what brought that idea into your head?”  
“I was washing the dishes and there was lots of bubbles, because of the soap, and some of it splashed up on my face. And I was instantly hit with the need to make them permanent!” I was probably way too excited about this, but oh well.  
Ever since joining the human world, tattoos and piercings have always attracted me in every way, i loved the idea of having somebody’s artwork made permanent on your body.  
Bear was the first human I’d ever met and I was immediately intrigued by her; she had beautiful dark caramel skin (I had never seen another nymph with that color skin, not even the earth nymphs), and a light pink color to her hair. When I approached Bear for the first time she seemed surprised, because I wasn’t wearing any covers over my body, but it didn’t affect our encounter in the slightest. Bear warned me not to approach other humans as easily because some would want to hurt me. I wouldn’t know why someone would want to hurt me when i hadn’t done anything to them, but i listened to her warning anyways. Over time Bear would come visit me in the woods more and more often and we slowly became amazing friends; then eventually lovers.  
Bear sighed as she looked up at me with a fond look, “Tera do you have the money for that, face tattoos are rather expensive. Even though you've been seeing the same artist for all of your work I don’t think the discount will be that significant, if they even offers you one.”  
I gave her my signature pout, “I thought maybe you could help chip in a little bit.”She always gave in to my pout and I could tell it was working this time too.  
“Tera, I love you so much and I hope you know that, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to help that much, I’ll give you a fifty and you can get the rest yourself.” She sighed, “And stop pouting at me you manipulative tree witch.” The sarcasm was dripping off of her last few words.  
I laughed at her last comment, “I’m a tree nymph not a witch thank you very much! Witches are evil little hags.” She always called me a witch when she knows I’m not. It annoyed me to no end but I know that it’s all fun and games. “Thank you for helping me, Bear, I know I can be a bit of a leech, your money will not go to waste.”   
“I don’t mind you being a leech, most of the time, your still adjusting to human life so it’s ok. But you need to get a more reliable job than a server at the ice cream shop down the road.” she got up and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug (it’s a running joke that because of her name Bear, she gives the best hugs) and I immediately returned the gesture. “I could always hire you at my art shop.”  
“I’ve told you before, I want to do this whole ‘pretend to be a human’ thing on my own, without you babying me. And I know if I worked at your shop you would pay me way more than everyone else, and that’s not fair to them.” I leaned up and pecked her on the lips. “ And I’m offended! I love my job right now, the owner is one of the few other humans I’ve met that doesn’t care about my tattoos and doesn’t think they are ‘unprofessional.’” She smiled at my playful tone of voice.  
“Ok, ok, i’ll leave you alone,” she laughed as i pouted again. “I’m so lucky to have found you wandering in the woods all those years ago, you are just so adorable and I hope you know that.” She giggled out the last few of her words.  
“I know” I said in a confident tone, that made her to laugh even more. God, I love her laugh it always managed to make me happy no matter what.   
After she calmed down, I leaned up and kissed her again but this time for longer.


End file.
